


Oh, Gimme That Fire

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, another GD alien invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steve's armburned.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Oh, Gimme That Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/pseuds/Wonderlandgirl) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fill for 3)Soulmate marks - Enjoy Won :D Thank you to my cheer and beta readers.

Steve’s arm burned. 

He had been carrying Tony in the armor for three blocks already, bypassing as many creatures as he could. He didn’t know what they were, why they were here, but their numbers were pretty small for an invasion. Dragon-like almost, but they stood upright with uniforms, weapons, and tech. Scouts possibly. Falcon and Hawkeye were keeping them off his tail as he took Tony to the SHIELD mobile base for medical and evac. 

Whatever they were, they were armed with EMPs strong enough to drop Tony out of the sky. Luckily he wasn’t too high off 9th Avenue when they set it off. Whether it was an effect of the bomb or not, time slowed as Iron Man dropped like a stone, landing with a clank and a thud on the street. 

_Tony._ Not Iron Man. Not just a teammate, but a friend. Someone who, surprisingly, understood Steve’s old-fashioned desire to keep his soulmark covered unlike everyone else in this Century, it seemed. After the Chitauri, Tony reached out about Steve wearing long sleeves in the height of summer, in the gym, and while sweeping the streets of alien debris. 

He trusted Tony enough to explain how his mark went down the length of his forearm. Steve always assumed he'd meet his match during the war: a soldier would be a good reason for it to be in morse code, spelling ‘Resilience.’ But putting the plane in the ice ended that dream, and now, he didn’t need someone faking his dead soulmate’s mark to get a chance with Captain America. 

From that day forward, Tony kept him in a steady supply of mark covers that blended into his skin. Tony always made sure to have extra covers for Steve, or any of the others that hadn’t felt the hot rush of a soulmate match. Tony never made skin contact with anyone other than Miss Potts or Colonel Rhodes, even going as far as to not be handed things from those that weren’t in his circle. The scars of years of life in the limelight and the modern weaponization of soulmarks. Tony understood on a level that not even Nat or Sam did.

For a man with an eidetic memory, Steve didn’t remember anything between the spot where he was standing and the moment he laid hands on the armor. JARVIS on the coms couldn’t connect to the suit, but he could walk Steve through manual releases. They popped and hissed and Tony’s face came into view as Steve pried the faceplate off. He tugged a glove off with his teeth and reached into the helmet to check for signs of life.

He felt the warm dots and dashes of Tony’s pulse under his fingertips. And then Steve’s arm _burned._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
